From Destiny to Fate v2
by Anime Monster
Summary: Her secret was supposed to stay a secret even from herself. She found out by chance, or was Fate finally interfering with Destiny. Rewritten and Republished
1. Dream of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, they're owned by their various anime companies and creators. I make no money off of this and do it purely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Author's Note: It took me nearly three whole years to get back to this story for so many reasons. And when I finally did I realized, I hated it. Yep, I hated everything about it except the most basic plot line, which needed a little change. So many problems, not to mention my own style changes over there lead me to do a complete rewrite of this. I kept most of the basic plot, but through a lot of things out as well. I was surprised by just how much I got rid of and how much I kept. One of the biggest changes are in the name department, I changed all of the Silver Millennium names, here's a new list:

Usagi (Serena)--Hecate  
Ami (Amy)--Aysu (Turkish name derived from the words for moon and water)  
Minako (Mina)--Aphrodite (greek goddess of love beauty and lust identified with the Roman goddess Venus)  
Rei (Raye)--Nina (means fire in Quechua)  
Makoto (Lita)--Jaswinder (name meaning Indra of the thunderbolt, Indra being a Hindu god who used a thunderbolt)  
Michiru--Anat (a goddess in near eastern mythology of water, war, and fertility)  
Haruka--Sora (literally means sky in Japanese, also used to honor one of my favorite fandoms)  
Heero--Enyalius (minor god of war in Greek mythology sometimes identified with Ares)  
Duo--Thanatos (god of death and mortality in Greek mythology)  
Trowa--Anicetus (one of the twin gods, sons of Hercules, who guarded Mount Olympus; his name means "the unconquerable")  
Quatra--Alexiares (one of the twin gods, sons of Hercules, who guarded Mount Olympus; his name means "he who wards off war")  
Wufei--Nemesis (goddess of retribution in Greek mythology--there is a reason behind this)

Another big change came in the form of how the Silver Millennium part of the tale is going to be told. Instead in one large part, I'm going to break it into chunks and put a chunk in each chapter.

My thanks to Miko101, wickedthunder02, Serenity Maxwell, Airlady, Flame Ivy Moon, frosty, silvermoongoddess58, SachiNyoko, Bookreader2007, THE GOD OF INTERESTING, Silver Ame Tsukino, Taeniaea, The Morrigu, koldy, sleepy26, Kayla Tsukino, Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha, Yuki of the Snow, AnimeSiren, Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's, screamers7, crazywolfgrrl, devilsheart, Elf the wondering Author, Chiichobi, and PadfootCc for reading and reviewing the original From Destiny to Fate, I hope they like Version 2.0 as much, if not more than, the original and forgive me for never updating the other.

_**From Destiny to Fate**_**  
Chapter 1: Dream of Death**

In a darkened room in the Juuban section of Tokyo a young woman lay asleep with sweet undisturbed dreams. She was covered in a blue blanket spotted with crescent moons and bunnies; a sleeping black cat lay curled next to her. She had long blond hair in twin buns evenly spaced on her head, long streamers of hair cascading out of them and tied with pink bows down the length. A single beam of moonlight stretched across her body, illuminating her cherub like features; however, a cloud soon covered the moon and with the dousing of the moonlight came a change in the sleeping girl's demeanor. Sweat began to pour down the young woman's face as her face scrunched up in the grimace of a nightmare.

"Thantos..." she muttered in her sleep.

In her dream she stood on the moon, but it wasn't the barren wasteland that it is today, no this dream took place back in the silver millennium, when her mother, Queen Selenity ruled the moon. The dream was disturbing on many levels, for one she was Hecate, eldest daughter of Queen Selenity, on another she stared right through Princess Serenity. The young woman had for years believed that she was the only daughter of the lunar queen, but now she finds herself as not only an older sister, but an older sister she hadn't even known existed.

"Thantos," she whispered in her sleep again. He was the god of death and mortality, as handsome as he was scary to most. He had long chestnut brown hair in a braid and violet eyes. He looked like a youth of no more than fifteen, yet, in her dream, she knew him to be an immortal older than time itself. She herself was an immortal, but was much younger than he. He loved her, as she loved him and they were engaged to be wed. However...

**Moon Palace—10,000 years ago**

Music filled the room as young couples danced without a care in the world. Around the room stood as sentries, the Sailor Senshi, Moon, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Uranus, and Neptune. They were all out in force for this, Princess Serenity's eighteenth birthday ball. Moon, the leader, despite the age difference between her and Uranus, the eldest, was Serenity's elder half-sister through their mother, the goddess Selenity, but was not the heir to the lunar throne, that was Serenity. Venus was Serenity's elder half sister through their father, the Venetian king, and she hated her younger sister.

The reason the Sailor Senshi were out in force rather than enjoying themselves at the ball was because intelligence had reached the Sailor Senshi that the odd astronomical events happening to the sun were not just a phenomenon, but an imminent attack from within their own solar system.

As such, the outers had been recalled. Saturn, the one senshi that was not activated was watching the ball with her much elder brother, the god of death, Thantos and his four friends, the inner senshi's beaus, while Pluto, aware that the attack was more imminent than everyone else thought was urging the lunar queen to call off the party. However, Queen Selenity could not be swayed and when the first explosions shook the palace watched as half the guests perished instantly. The seven sentinels leapt into action at the first sign of trouble, pulling out their mystical weapons, the Mercury Harp, the Mars Arrow, the Leaves of Oak, the Love Whip, the Deep Aqua Mirror, the Space Sword, and Crescent Moon Scythe.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Water and ice and pure love and electricity and flame and even the very ground came and attacked the enemies. There were endless numbers of them. Youma, as they were called, in the service of the Shitennou, Queen Beryl, and Queen Metaria.

Moon, however, shouted no attacks, she moved through the ranks of youma with a singled-mindedness, that would have shocked those that knew her today, towards Queen Metaria. Metaria, confidant that no one could get through her youma armies did not pay any mind to the woman who came up beside her. It was a fatal mistake, the demon was suddenly ripped from her physical form and into that of a formless cloud with a whispered, "Lunar Divide."

"WHAT?!" Metaria shouted from above the battlefield in her shifting formless cloud of dark energy.

"Go back to where you came from, demon!" the senshi of the moon shouted. "DARK F—"

"ENDYMION!" the yell stopped the lunar senshi in her tracks as she turned in slow motion to see Beryl cut the life of the earth prince short as he died protecting her sister.

"Serenity," she whispered, regret and anguish lacing her voice as she watched her precious sister turn her lover's blade upon her chest and slide it home. "SERENITY!" two women on opposite sides of the sea of youma screamed at the same time.

Moon looked around from her vantage point as she saw Jadeite slice down Mars with his sword, scanning across the battlefield she spotted Nephrite piercing through Jupiter. Her keen eyes sighted on Zoisite cutting down Mercury in a sea of fire and Kunzite cutting down Venus. Her eyes then spotted Uranus and Neptune taking the Agate twins down with them. So much destruction, all her friends, her family gone cut down by an evil woman who could not have the man she lusted for. Tears wetted her eyes as she raised her scythe in the air and screamed out, "DARK FURY!"

Metaria may have escaped, but the power had ripped through the ranks of the youma and destroyed many of them, but it had taken most of her power and she collapsed to the ground. "I'm sorry, Serenity," were the last words she spoke.

Ten thousand years in the future the young woman whose sleep had been disturbed by nightmares woke up with a start. She had had dreams of the Silver Millennium before, but none had been so vivid. She looked down, half expecting to see blood soaking her clothing, but was shocked to find none, though in reality she shouldn't have been, those events had happened a millennium ago.

She covered her face with her hand as she slowly calmed her breathing. Questions flew through her head, was she Hecate? Then why did she always believe herself Serenity?

"Usagi?" Luna asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, Luna," Usagi said. "It was just a bad dream."

"If you say so," Luna muttered before curling back up and falling asleep again.

"Or was it?" she asked herself quietly. The young woman stood and went to her window looking up at the moon. "Who am I?"

A sparkle caught her eye and she saw the necklace that she had found years ago when she and her family had visited the ruins of the Maxwell Church to pay respect to her uncle, Father Maxwell. She hardly wore it, saving it for special occasions, but at the moment she reached for it and held it close, a reminder that while she had trouble with her past life, in this life she was Tsukino Usagi. Her eyes sparkled with a light of their own as she stared up at the moon again and said, "I don't know who I was, but I'll find out."

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Drawn Together By Fate: Thantos and Hecate meet, Usagi puts OZ through a trial by fire, and Duo escapes the lunar base


	2. Drawn Together By Fate

Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon and I make no money off this. This story is for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of those who read it.

Author's Note: I haven't been this excited about writing a fic in a long, long time. I'm just about bouncy with excitement and I'm keeping my promise to update within a week, though I was hoping to hold out until Monday at least.

Refer to chapter 1 for the names.

Thanks to MoonBunny777, Silver Ame Tsukino, Usagi Uchiha Yuy Kudo, Resuri, and Jiyuu no Megami for reviews, alerts, and/or favorites on chapter 1.

_**From Destiny to Fate**_**  
****Chapter 2: Drawn Together By Fate**

**Moon Kingdom—10,000 Years Ago**

In reality it shouldn't have surprised or angered Queen Selenity as much as it did. Thantos was a lot like her eldest daughter and he wasn't evil. It still scared her that her daughter was involved with death. Hecate's moods changed often, she was usually a bright cheerful person, very much like her father, the sun god, Apollo, but at other times she was dark and serious. Thantos brought out yet another side of her daughter's personality, though.

They had met on the day she had made a choice that forever broke her relationship with her eldest child. She had crowned the younger daughter high princess of the moon, the less powerful one, the half-goddess. Hecate's anger consumed her on that day, and it was only Thantos who managed to keep her from destroying the entire moon. He had been watching the proceedings like many of the gods and goddesses and noticed something that she had failed to spot. The utter look of betrayal that had crossed her eldest's face as she crowned Serenity had been missed by the smiling lunar queen as she focused her attention on the younger of the two.

Hecate managed to keep face during the rest of the presentation, but upon the start of the celebratory ball she had made a hasty exit. The new Sailor Moon had gone into the garden and collapsed by a pool of water looking for a sign of what to do. Her emotions had been in turmoil, on the one hand she wanted to congratulate her beloved sister, on the other she wanted to kill her for taking away her birthright, and, yet, she knew that it was not her sister's fault intellectually, but in her heart she couldn't forgive.

It was as she sat at the pond looking up at the blue, green, and white marble that was the earth that she first saw him. He appeared in the air in front of her, violet eyes sparkling with mirth, but a compassionate look to his face. Startled she had stumbled back, her hand gripping her new transformation brooch, "Who?"

"Sorry for startling you," he said as he floated down to the rock she had been sitting on. "You'd think after thousands of years I would have figured out how to be more precise in where I appear, but you asked who I was, not why I'm here. I'm Thantos," the man had long chestnut brown hair wrapped in a tight braid and wore robes of the deepest black.

She gasped and bowed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't do that, I get enough of it from the mortals, and you're not one of them. We're equals," he said, "both a god and goddess in his or her own right."

She blushed, having forgotten temporarily. She finally regained her composure and sat on another rock, "I'm Hecate, recently dubbed Sailor Moon of the Silver Millennium Alliance," she said formally introducing herself.

"I know," he said with a smile, but then his expression turned serious. "You didn't seem pleased by the results tonight," he said.

"In truth, I shouldn't have been surprised; mother couldn't well crown the daughter of the sun god, heir to the lunar throne, could she? But, still, it hurts. I was raised believing that the crown would one day fall to me and to find that it would instead fall to my younger sister cuts like a knife. I'm so angry, yet, intellectually I know I shouldn't be. I came out here looking for a sign as to what to do, which direction to follow."

"Often the heart and mind are in disagreement. Most would tell you to follow your heart, but that would lead to nothing, but ruin, and you, in the end, would hurt more for it. Your mind knows the truth, but, yet, your heart still feels betrayed. It's the reason I often curse my title as god of death, I see instances like this so often. Medea felt betrayed in her heart by Jason, yet she knew intellectually that he had done no wrong. She ended up hurting herself worst by killing her sons."

Tears fell from Hecate's eyes, "Thank you, Thantos."

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

"For giving me my sign and explaining it to me," she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the tears from her face.

"What have you decided?"

"To follow your advice," she said. "It hurts now, and it may always hurt, but the pain I would feel after if I went the other path, would feel worst. The vengeance would feel good for mere moments, but when I would've realized what I'd done, I would've wanted to die myself. Thank you."

It was then that their friendship started, a fated day when a young goddess decided not to go on the bloody path of retribution, but take a higher road, often not taken.

**OZ Spaceport JAP Point—10,000 years later**

Tsukino Usagi hated OZ and the Alliance that had come before it. They had been the reason that her uncle was dead, they were the reason so many more men, women, and children were dead. She hated them with a passionate fire that hadn't burnt as brightly since the fall of the Dark Kingdom. So it was with much happiness that she went to cause some problems for OZ.

She had decided to go to the moon right away, rather than wait until morning when the senshi could gather and use a Sailor teleport, but that met that she had to find a shuttle to go to the moon in. Her heart needed the answers that her mind already had. "Moon Eternal! Make-Up!" When she stood as Eternal Sailor Moon she concentrated. She had recently discovered that when she concentrated on an outfit she could make her fuku shift into it; it was even easier if it was into another sailor's uniform, especially one of her own. She had also found out, that if she shifted into the form of one of her senshi she could manipulate their powers. So when she opened her eyes she was not surprised to see herself in the red and purple of Sailor Mars.

The one power she knew she couldn't use in the forms of her senshi were powers that required items that the senshi kept with them, but for a single OZ base the second strongest attack in Mars' arsenal should work. She concentrated to convert her power into the power of fire and before too long she was able to draw the circle of fire around herself for the "Burning Mandala," attack.

The alarms on the base began to go off as she let go of both transformations and turned back into Tsukino Usagi before grabbing out her little used disguise pen. There was a time that she used the pen for the littlest thing, but now she used it to transformer herself into an OZ shuttle pilot. The pen did not transform her into an expert at using anything, but it did give her basic skills for the thing that she transformed into. It was with these skills that she was able to find a shuttle and start it up.

"Too easy," as she claimed that she was moving the shuttle away from the fire, when asked what she was doing over the radio, and they believed her. It was too late for them when she suddenly accelerated the shuttle and sent it rocketing into the atmosphere, a course sat for Mere Serenitatis, the Sea of Serenity.

**OZ Lunar Base—later that day**

Duo Maxwell should win an academy award as he played the severely injured gundam pilot being dragged by the OZ soldiers to a cell where he would stay until he was put to death for war crimes against the colonies. In reality, he was not injured as the OZ soldiers who dragged him believed. He was perfectly fine, a high rate of healing was one of the many benefits of being the actual god of death, Thantos.

It had been a long time since people actually worshipped him or the other "pagan" gods and goddesses that had had shrines and temples built to them during the Silver Millennium, when he found out that immortals could die. He shook the topic off of his mind, thinking about Hecate only made him sad and he had no time for depression. His hands slid into his braid to pull out a lock pick which he quickly used to open the cuffs around his wrists, keeping them held in his hands.

They had left him in the cell alone with only a single guard posted outside and he had waited for several hours, when they would realize he had no way to escape, before he would put his plan into motion. He had, long ago, decided to live as a human, only using his godly powers in an emergency or when they were automatic. But now that he was on the moon again, he had no reservations for using them and snaked his hand through an inner-demensional portal to come out on either side of the guard's neck with the cuffs and the wall boxing in the guard's neck. Before the guard even realized that something was wrong he was yanked violently against the door, the hand cuffs being cuffed to the bars of the window, trapping the poor guy against the door.

Bodiless hands than removed the gun from the guard's limp hands, the man had obviously passed out; he hoped he hadn't killed the poor guy. It wasn't his fault he had the bad lot of being the lone guard on a gundam pilot who happened to be the god of death. Sliding through the wall with his new weapon, Duo escaped. It was as easy as a stroll through the park for the godly gundam pilot and quite easily he found his way to the air lock to the surface of the moon.

A powerful spell still protected the ruins of the Silver Millennium from being spotted, even this close to them, but for the god of death they fell effortlessly and he saw the place. The once beautiful palace with gardens that rivaled those in Babylon now lay in twisted broken heaps on barren ground. He stepped outside and into the magical bubble that still provided breathable atmosphere to the now dead planet. At one time the third planet from the sun had had no natural satellite, and the moon had been the fourth planet from the sun, its orbit very close to the earth, but still around the sun, had lain between the Earth and Mars. Then came Beryl and Metaria and the beautiful fourth planet had become a single lonely satellite to its sister planet.

He was going to find out what had happened to Hecate and question where his immortal love actually was.

Author's Note: I changed the name of Sailor Moon's attack, "Moon Boundary" in chapter 1 to "Lunar Divide." In writing a battle scene, I realized how bad it sounded, so I decided to change it. I also went back and corrected some of my own bad habit mistakes (I have a bad habit of forgetting a word or two when I type fast). At one point I was missing half a sentence and I asked myself how that had come about.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: The True Sailor Moon: New transformation, old memories, and tears


	3. The True Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: Third verse same as the first. I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I make no money off of this and do this for my own and the reader's enjoyment.

Author's Note: I went back and changed a few things, they were only minor changes of grammer and sentence. The biggest change I made in the last two chapters from their second version is the name of one of Sailor Moon's attacks changed from "Moon Boundary" to "Lunar Divide."

Thanks go to MoonBunny777, Resuri, and Silver Ame Tsukino for reading and reviewing chapter 2.

As always, the Silver Millennium names are in chapter 1, if you are confused. A picture of Sailor Moon's new form will be available soon.

_**From Destiny to Fate**_**  
****Chapter 3: The True Sailor Moon**

**Mere Serenitatis—Two days later**

Perhaps she should have just waited until morning and done the sailor teleport, she would have gotten to her destination a lot quicker and her parents wouldn't be worried about her. She was also hungry and tired, she hadn't slept good since the night before the dream. On the bright side, the two days in space had given her time to assimilate and understand the new knowledge that had gripped her.

She had figured out that she was not Serenity, but Hecate and this understanding allowed her to access many more powers than before. It had also led to many questions, such as why she been forced to believe that she was her sister. It was a new hurt that cut into her heart.

Her hand closed around the pendant on her necklace, it had been hers in the silver millennium and she had used it to transform into her last form of Sailor Moon, the warrior who protected the moon, "Final Moon Power! Make-Up!"

Black and white ribbons flew through the air from the pendant to wrap around her body. The transformation was a lot quicker than her other Sailor Moon transformations and in an instant she stood in the Final Form. Her boots were black, her skirt dark grey like her bows and the trim of her gloves and it was all styled like the Super Sailor Uniforms. She wore no tiara, instead, like her Eternal form an upturned crescent moon stood proudly on her brow. She knew the Crescent Scythe was waiting for her to call it and she did so, twirling it effortlessly in her hand.

With her transformation complete she exited the shuttle onto Mere Serenitatis, she had landed a short walk from the ruins of the palace and quickly made her way over there.

The moon was eerie. Where once it had been so full of life and love and beauty, it was now a barren wasteland where no life could live, let alone thrive. As she walked the short distance to the palace she saw the ghosts of the moon kingdom in her memories returning.

**Moon Kingdom—10,000 Years Ago**

"Hecate-chan!" her friend and step-sister Aphrodite called from the flower bed.

**Mere Serenitatis—10,000 Years later**

Sailor Moon paused at the flower bed, an image of a young woman who looked so much like Minako, but with the glowing symbol of the planet Venus on her brow, had appeared to her. But the flower bed had long since dried up, not even leaving behind a trace of the flowers that had once grown so beautifully there.

**Moon Kingdom—10,000 Years Ago**

"We have a test in healing magic tomorrow, Hecate-chan, don't forget to study!" Aysu said from under her favorite cherry tree next to one of the many ponds, where she was reading, glasses on the bridge of her nose and a smile on her face.

**Mere Serenitatis—10,000 Years later**

"Ami-chan..." she whispered as she came across, a tear falling down her face as she saw the dried up lakebed and the knarled remains of the cherry tree that her friend had loved so much back in the Silver Millennium.

**Moon Kingdom—10,000 Years Ago**

"HA!" Nina yelled, thrusting her fist at her sparring partner, turning it into a finger strike at the last moment. "Give in Hecate?"

**Mere Serenitatis—10,000 Years later**

"Never, Rei," she whispered softly, rubbing her throat where the memory of that painful strike remained. The sparring rings were still rings, but the ground had become uneven and debris from the once majestic doors into the palace covered them.

**Moon Kingdom—10,000 Years Ago**

Music filled the grand hall as Anat played, her lover Sora stood nearby a small smile on her face. "This is dedicated to you, Hecate-chan, as a congratulation on your engagement from Sora and I!"

"Congratulations, Hecate-chan," the soft voice of Sora said next to her, as more beautiful music filled the hall.

**Mere Serenitatis—10,000 Years later**

Not even the echo of the once beautiful notes remained, nor the warmth of the woman who had stood next to her and been like a second father to her. There was a large hole in the ceiling where it had caved in and crushed a hundred people to death instantly. The chandeliers, which had once been beautiful sources of light in the colorful room, lay smashed and darkened on the drab grey floor. The two thrones that had once sat the queen and high princess still stood, though their backs were broken.

**Moon Kingdom—10,000 Years Ago**

"Come on, Hecate-chan, I want you to try the new cakes I made," Jaswinder said happily as the tall woman led her friend through the halls of the castle towards the kitchen.

**Mere Serenitatis—10,000 Years later**

Colorful tapestries had once filed this hall along with paintings. Now all that was left were the hooks and frames, some of which lay broken on the floor with crumbling bits of the walls. She choked up inside. All these memories, so fresh yet so old of friends long since dead but still alive, were flooding her mind as she walked. Tears filled her eyes, but she forced herself not to cry; crying would do her no good.

**Moon Kingdom—10,000 Years Ago**

"Marry me, Hecate," the words, softly spoken were at once a request and a command from the man she loves, Thantos.

**Mere Serenitatis—10,000 Years later**

The courtyard, were so many memories of her love, including their first meeting, had occurred was virtually untouched by the ravages of time and war. The trees, planets, and animals that had once called the garden home were long since dead, even their remains ground to dust. A few pillars that had stood in locations around the courtyard lay toppled and crumbling. But the shock was in the pond. Most of it had dried up, no longer touching the rocks that she and Thantos had sat on the day Serenity was crowned high princess, but still covering the mosaic of the moon surrounded by stars.

Her soft footfalls were the only thing to disturb the place in years. A soft wind blew her braids behind her; on the shuttle she had changed her hairstyle by braiding her streamers. She reached the center of the courtyard, right next to the mosaic, and instinctively knew that this was where she'd talk to Selenity.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Fate Catches Destiny: Quotes from _V for Vendetta_, true love, and OZ bashing


	4. Fate Catches Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, you know this, but I have to cover my hind end. I make no money off of this. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of those that read this. My pay is in the reviews which warm my heart.

Author's Note: There is a scene that I thought about deleting, but decided this chapter would be too short, and it would be too long if I merged it with chapter 5, so I left it. At least it gives a description. As I said in chapter 3 the picture should be coming of the Final Form of Sailor Moon, I have a version of it, but it's horrible and I'm hoping a friend of mine will make it look better.

As before the names are in chapter 1, please refer back to there if you can't remember who's who.

My thanks to MoonBunny777, Serenity Maxwell, and Resuri for reading and reviewing chapter 3.

_**From Destiny to Fate**_**  
Chapter 4: Fate Catches Destiny**

The tears in her eyes were unexpected, Selenity thought as she looked at her eldest daughter. She hadn't expected her daughter to cry, she hadn't wanted it, for all her faults; she had only wanted the best for her daughter. "Is it meaningless to apologize?"

Sailor Moon looked over at the small sprite form of her mother and said, truthfully, "Never."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered looking at her daughter (1). "It's a mother's deepest longing to see her children get the best they believe they could get." (2)

"Is that the best mentally? Emotionally? Philosophically? Or physically?"

"I was so wrong," Selenity said softly. "I knew you would be unhappy as the princess, but I should have said something before I shocked you with the news. I should have talked to you about it. And then our relationship never mended and you became involved with the god of death."

"Thantos," Sailor Moon breathed. She had been saying his name like a mantra over and over again, hoping desperately that he would appear before her. To know that such a deep love was not just the imaginings of her hopelessly romantic mind.

**Moon Kingdom—10,000 years ago**

For all of his wisdom and his cool flirtations he was nervous. Hecate met something deep to him, he was slowly falling in love with her, but he didn't know how she felt.

"Weak willed idiot," Nemesis said.

"You're one to talk, Nem," Thantos said. "I don't see you asking Nina-chan to the ball."

Nemesis glared at Thantos, "Well, smelly toes, Nina-san and I are not friends in that way."

"Sure you aren't, you only pine for her every waking moment of every waking day," Thantos said.

"INJUSTICE!" Nemesis yelled.

"Please don't fight," Alexiares pleaded, coming between the two.

A soft giggle interrupted Nemesis' and Thantos' glaring match. "You wanted to meet me and yet you hide in the bush and shrubs, Thantos?"

He blushed scarlet and mumbled, "Sorry."

She smiled at him, "What did you want to see me about?"

Enyalius prodded him in the shoulder softly and he suddenly said in a rush, "Wouldyouliketogototheballwithme?"

She blinked, startled by the sudden chain of unbroken words. Her mind slowly pieced what he said together and a sudden smile lit up her face, "If you just asked to be my escort to the ball, I would love to accompany you."

He suddenly released a gust of breath that he'd been holding since he gasped out the question and gave a smile.

**Mere Serenitatis—10,000 years later**

"You called?" a male voice said. It was so familiar, yet she had never heard it in her life. Her heart recognized the speaker even before she saw or heard him. He had asked the question when she flung herself desperately into his arms.

"Thantos," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes again.

"My dear Hecate," he whispered hugging her close. The fire in his eyes when he looked at the sprite of the queen left no question to the queen his thoughts of her, but he only glanced at the queen for a moment before focusing all of his attention on the heart broken goddess in his arms. "I searched and searched, but to no avail, no matter where I looked you were not to be found. I knew you had been reborn, for I could not find your soul in the underworld. But now that we're together again, I won't let us be torn apart again."

"I'm so glad you are not a figment of my twisted mind," Hecate said.

"Never doubt my love for you," he said.

"It wasn't your love I doubted. I doubted whether you were real or not," she said, brokenly.

"Selenity, are you happy? You broke your daughter, now I will put her back together again."

The sprite of the queen was no longer capable of crying, in fact, she was no longer capable of anything, but speaking. She had downloaded her conscious into one of the computers that had run the lunar kingdom, but in the end she was only a computer program. "If I could feel happiness, than I know this wouldn't be a time for it. If I could cry, I would shed all the tears and more that Hecate sheds. I didn't want this. For all my faults, I never wanted to hurt her."

"Please don't cry, Hecate," he whispered into her ear, robbing her back soothingly.

"Where have you been?"

"Searching and looking for you. I came here to try to find you in the dead palace, or at least an answer to why I couldn't find you, beloved."

A small smile crossed her face and she looked up into his eyes, hers still wet with tears. Her face was blotchy from the tears, but to him she was still beautiful. "I love you," he whispered to her.

Her smile could light up a room and at that moment it was the brightest he had seen it since he had proposed, if it was possible she hugged him tighter and nearly shouted, "I love you, too."

As much as he would have loved to stand there forever holding her, he knew that she had been gone from the earth for a long time and said, "Hecate, let's take you home."

"But I am home, where you are, is home for me."

"But don't you have a family in this life?"

"Yes," she said, a little embarrassed. "I kind of left in the middle of the night, but that was about two days ago."

He sweat-dropped, "Sheesh, did you at least leave a note?"

She blushed.

"Well, let's get you home faster than, and you really should tell them about your duel life. Come to think of it," he started to lead her away from the courtyard, "we really should tell each other who we are in this life."

"My name is Tsukino Usagi, only daughter, and eldest child of Tsukino Kenji and Tsukino Ikuko."

"I'm Duo Maxwell, orphaned colonist of the L2 system and Gundam Pilot 02."

"Maxwell...as in the Maxwell church?"

"Yes, I was taken in by the church when I was child, but when the war broke out I was trying to get the rebels out because they were abusing Father Maxwell and Sister Helen."

"Father Maxwell was my uncle," she said.

**L2 Colony—seven years ago**

The ruins were still there, reports state that no one survived. The official report stated that the church had been a sanctuary for those who sought to destroy the order and the colonies, in reality, they were a few rebels who had been trying to free the colony from the control of the Alliance so that medical supplies could be brought in from another colony to treat the poorer citizens for the plague.

Among the dead were the priest and nun who ran the church. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen had made it their mission to help the poor and uncared for orphans and to find them homes. They had been mostly successful, but for one, whose body had not been found among the debris. Duo was his name, and people who heard of the only survivor of the Maxwell Church tragedy always seemed to say, he had made a deal with the god of death himself.

There weren't many people who came to the memorial service. Most of those that died had been without family or friends. Among those that did show up were the four members of the Tsukino family, Shingo who couldn't even remember the event; Usagi, who could barely remember; and their parents Ikuko and Kenji.

Since the death of Ikuko's beloved brother, the family hated the Alliance and OZ. Kenji was a reporter who published both his respectable magazine and an underground anti-alliance newspaper that didn't even bare his initials. Ikuko would often provide food to the rebels when it was possible and Usagi and Shingo were raised to hate the Alliance.

After the service, the family of four walked through the wreckage, trying to find a memento or two of Father Maxwell. Usagi walked over and picked up a necklace. It didn't belong to Father Maxwell, but it called to her. She felt a strange feeling from it that made her reach out and pick it up. Years later she'd find out that necklace allowed her to transform into the Final Form of Sailor Moon.

The necklace was a circle of gold with small gold spikes radiating from the edges making it look like the sun, in the middle was an upturned silver crescent moon. The odd thing about the necklace, however, was that instead of a gold or silver chain, the pendant hung from a black leather strip which was tied in a slip knot in the back.

**Secret OZ Moon Base—seven years later**

"Father Maxwell was a good man, that's why I took on his last name in this life; I wanted to always remind myself of the good people that I've met in it."

"I didn't really get to know my uncle, but my mother talks of him often," she said.

The two had easily snuck into the base and made their way to the mobile suit hanger were they were keeping Deathscythe under heavy guard. Using her trick to transform into Sailor Mercury; a "Bubble Spray," later got the pair into the hanger. Under the dense fog the two made short work of the guards and were able to easily load Deathscythe into a mobile suit carrier and blast off towards earth.

"I'd forgotten how much easier everything is with the senshi," Duo said with a small smile.

Usagi, who had dropped her transformation when they got back into outer space, smiled at him, "And I had forgotten how much easier everything is when one uses the power of the gods."

"We're quite the pair, I'd say," Duo agreed.

**Unnamed Beach—Tokyo, Japan—two days later**

"I wish you could come meet my family," Usagi said.

"I wish I could too, if only to find out more about Father Maxwell from your mother," Duo said.

"You will after the war, won't you?"

"Nothing will be able to stop me," Duo said, stroking her cheek tenderly. "I better get out of here before the mobile suits show up. OZ may be stupid, but they'll hardly let an unidentified mobile suit carrier land and not come investigate."

"Take care of yourself and the others."

"I will."

He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers in a sweet chaste kiss. He pulled away before it could go any further than a simple kiss, which after being separated from the woman of his heart for 10,000 years, was more of a need rather than a desire. He knew, though, that they'd have plenty of time for more than kissing, and this was no time for it.

"I love you, never doubt that," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"And I love you," she whispered placing another soft kiss to his lips.

She watched as the mobile suit carrier took off and disappeared in the distance, a wind ruffling her sailor fuku. "The other senshi are going to kill me," she said out loud before leaping away from the beach.

End Chapter

(1) Dialog here is directly quoted from the final three lines between Dalia and V in _V for Vendetta_. I do not own these lines, merely paying homage to one of my favorite films.

(2) This line is paraphrased from the famous line, "Mothers only want what's best for their children," which I don't know the source too.

Next Chapter: Ditsy Usagi is Sailor Moon?: Usagi's homecoming, an unbelievable tale, and vision of death


	5. Ditsy Usagi is Sailor Moon?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I make no money off of this and write it purely for the reader's and my enjoyment.

Author's note: Well, I knew the steam I started on couldn't last forever, but I was hoping it would last longer. Updates will probably be slower now as I just finished Chapter 8. If you want updates faster there is one thing you could do for me, give me links to fluffy Duo/Usagi stories. The problem I'm having is I'm finding myself unable to write the fluff I need in chapter 9, I have an idea, but everything sounds corny and fake. Please help by giving me links to good and completed Duo/Usagi fics.

Thanks are owned to Silver Ame Tsukino, MoonBunny777, Resuri, Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's, and Serenity Maxwell for the reviews.

As always the list is in chapter 1, I also put the author's note for that chapter back in it's proper place (at the beginning).

_**From Destiny to Fate  
**_**Chapter 5: Ditsy Usagi is Sailor Moon?**

Sailor Moon leapt across buildings until she reached the Juuban section of Tokyo and her house. The little house that Tsukino Usagi grew up in, she had never been nervous to return from senshi related business until today. Of course, until today that senshi related business had either been done with all of the senshi or hadn't kept her out of the house for more than a few hours at night. Her family had never known that she regularly snuck out to deal with senshi business because she was always back before the rest of the family awoke or had an excuse to be out; the best was "I'm studying at Ami-chan's."

Dropping her transformation in the alley between her house and the office building behind it, she clambered over the fence and down to the backyard. With a deep breath she walked to the backdoor and knocked, unsure of her reception. She did feel guilty about leaving without even leaving a note.

"Usagi?" her father's voice questioned.

"I'm so sorry, papa," she said as she hugged him tightly.

"USAGI?!" her brother and mother both enveloped her in a hug as well.

"I'm sorry, mama, Shingo. Can we talk inside; I have a lot to tell you, and outside is not the best place to do it."

"Where have you been? We've been so worried, and your friends have been as well. We called all of them that we could find numbers for and some called us asking if there had been any word from you. Your Rei and Haruka were the most worried, I think, they called day and night asking after you. I think they were coordinating the search for you themselves."

"I'm sorry I left without telling you were I was going, but you must understand that I had good reason for doing so."

"We're listening, Usagi, and if we don't like your reason you can bet you'll be grounded for a lot longer than you've been gone."

"I know you won't want to believe me at first, so I'll give you some proof before I leap into an explanation," she stood from the seat she had taken and used the Eternal Moon Article to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon. "I am the soldier of love and justice protected by the moon, Sailor Moon," she said. After a few moments she dropped her transformation. "Luna is a magical cat that acts as my guardian, she can actually talk. You've heard her on several occasions, but you wrote it off as your own nerves and a meow from her. She's forgotten herself several times in the heat of a battle.

"I didn't ask for this, well in a way I did. I found out the hard way the truth behind the statement, 'Be careful what you wish for.' I was on my way to school one day, when I happened on a group of boys bullying a poor cat, Luna, it turn out. They had tied bags to her feet and put a bandage over the crescent moon spot. I removed the bags and the bandage and Luna took off. I thought that was the last I would see of her, but later after I brought home a 30 percent on my math quiz and was locked out of the house, I went to my room, when I was let back in, to take a nap. Not moments after I had lain down did Luna come and give me my first transformation brooch.

"She claimed I was a soldier that was too guard a mystical princess and find a powerful crystal known as the phantom silver crystal. From that day forward I was Tsukino Usagi and Sailor Moon. Shortly after gathering the four inner senshi and the seven rainbow crystals the silver crystal revealed itself and the princess, me. In my past life I had been Princess Serenity, only daughter of Queen Selenity of the moon. Now over a year later, I found out that I wasn't that princess, and that Queen Selenity had had two daughters."

"WHAT?!" Luna shouted.

"Your memories, as those of the senshi, were probably affected by the same spell that Queen Selenity put on me. I can break it, Luna," she said placing two fingers on the crescent moon on Luna's forehead and two fingers on her own brow. A glow surrounded her fingers and when she removed them, the family saw a crescent moon glowing briefly from Usagi's brow.

"Oh, Usagi," Luna whispered rubbing her face against Usagi's arm in a comforting motion.

"It's okay, Luna," she said with a soft smile. Luna looked skeptical, and Usagi gave one of her award winning smiles. "Queen Selenity's eldest daughter was Hecate, the daughter of the sun god Apollo and Selenity. Everyone expected her to be crowned high princess, but instead her younger daughter Serenity was crowned. Since finding out that I was a princess of the moon, I had believed that I was Serenity, crown princess of the moon kingdom.

"The night I left I had had a dream in which I saw everything from the view of Hecate...I saw my death in the Silver Millennium, I felt it."

Her family gasped. "Dying is not a nice feeling, and I've done it before. I needed answers after a dream like that so I left for Mere Serenatis, home of the ruins of the moon kingdom in a stolen OZ shuttle. Ended up hitching a ride back from an escaped Gundam pilot and the rest is history."

"Are you still our daughter?" Kenji asked.

"Yes. I may have the memories of being Hecate, but that doesn't change the fact that I am Tsukino Usagi. That's why I'm wearing my necklace, which I found out is actually the transformation item for the final form of Sailor Moon. Would you like to see it, not many people have," she said.

"REALLY?!" Shingo said. He'd always been a big fan of Sailor Moon and now he found out his sister was the infamous heroine, it was great.

"Final Moon Power! Make-Up!" The transformation complete she stood in the senshi uniform.

"Cool," Shingo said.

"I don't know how I feel about my daughter fighting monsters in a short skirt," Kenji said.

"You saved us so many times and we never knew," Ikuko said.

"You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you, mama, papa, Shingo, but I kept it a secret for your safety. I knew that if you knew that I was Sailor Moon, that you would try to protect me from the monsters somehow, and it should be the other way around. So I kept it a secret."

The family was silent as what Sailor Moon had just said. She was right, they would have tried to protect her; they had before they knew she was Sailor Moon, but she had the power to protect them. "And your friends, are they the other senshi?" Ikuko asked.

"Some of them are; Ami, Rei, Mako, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru, are Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn, respectively. Chibi-Usa was Chibi Moon, and Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were senshi from another world, they were Starfighter, Starhealer, and Starmaker."

"I thought you and Mamoru were dating?" Ikuko said.

"We were, and he still thinks we are, but I have to tell him the truth of the Silver Millennium. I love him as a dear friend, but he and I are not met to be. There was someone else in the Silver Millennium for me, and we found each other again on the moon. He had been looking for me for ten thousand years and he was there for me to put me back together after the memories came back."

"Ten thousand years, isn't he a little old for you, Usagi?" Ikuko said. Her husband was foaming at the mouth at the idea of his little girl dating, but her restraining hand on his shoulder was preventing him from going and hurting the man.

"He's actually much older than that, but he doesn't look it. He's one of the timeless ones, a god."

"Wow, my sister's dating a god?" Shingo said.

She blushed, "Yes, and he wants to come and meet you all, but he can't right now, he's fighting in the war. He's a gundam pilot."

"My sister's not only dating a god, but he's a gundam pilot, too?" Shingo looked excited.

"And he wants to hear more about Father Maxwell because he was one of the wards of the church."

"The lone survivor?" Ikuko asked.

"Yes, he took Father Maxwell's last name as his own. He is known as Duo Maxwell because Thantos isn't exactly a common name, and that is his god name."

"I think you've given us much to think about, Usagi-chan; you go calm the senshi and your friends down. Tell them you are safe and sound, and about the memories you gained," Ikuko said. "And don't hurt Mamoru too badly."

"I won't, he's a dear friend," she said. "I'll be back later," she dropped her transformation. "But first I think I'll shower and change, I've been in the same clothes for nearly five days now."

**Hikawa Shrine—Several hours later**

"Usagi's mother called and told us to meet here," Hotaru said to Haruka at the repeated question of "Why aren't we combing the universe for Usagi?"

They arrived to find the inners all waiting looking at the steps in hope only to get it dashed by the arrival of three of the four outers.

"You were hoping it was Usagi coming up the stairs?" Michiru asked.

"What can we do, but hope and pray? We've searched, but she doesn't appear to be in the city and we don't have the resources to go elsewhere. We can't use the Sailor Teleport without her and an exact location," Minako said.

"You don't need to worry anymore," Setsuna said, coming up the stairs. "I told you, you didn't even need to worry in the first place, but she's coming to explain. She had to see her family first and freshen up."

"Setsuna, you just had to spoil the surprise, didn't you?" said Usagi as she crested the stairs. Her hair had lightened to a white blond over the past few days from its previous golden color, and she had put it up in a different hair style, but there was no question that the young woman was Tsukino Usagi.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Rei yelled.

"We were worried," Ami said.

"I'm sorry, everyone, I guess I'll be saying that quite often for awhile," she said sheepishly. "I should have waited until that morning and used the Sailor Teleport; instead I went the difficult route and ended up taking nearly a week."

She looked at all the senshi and saw a double vision of their Silver Millennium selves.

Instead of Haruka, for a moment she saw Sora in blue sleevless gown, the symbol of Uranus glowing blue on her forehead. She saw Anat, in light teal gown the same color as her hair with the symbol of Neptune glowing on her brow, instead of Michiru. Setsuna was dressed in a dual strap black gown with long black glove that went up to her biceps, the symbol of Pluto glowing on her brow. Hotaru was in a purple gown with the symbol of Saturn glowing on her brow.

She saw Aphrodite in yellow, Nina in red, Jaswinder in green, and Aysu in blue with the symbols for Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury glowing on their brows, instead of Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami. Tears welled in her eyes again as she remembered their deaths in the silver Millennium again.

**Silver Millennium—10,000 years ago**

Sailor Mars burnt another wave of youma with her fire; she had given up calling out the attacks, instead concentrating on sending out constant waves of fire. Her fuku was torn and even burnt in spots where she got too close to her own fire.

"Well, well, well, Princess of Mars, you've done well to destroy so many of my youma, but now you die," Jadeite said lounging forward with his sword.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars called.

Laughing Jadeite blocked the flame with his shield. Sailor Mars froze; her attack was blocked by a weak human shield? "DIE!" Jadeite yelled before bringing the sword down on to her head cleaving it open. Sailor Mars died with a look of shock etched onto her face.

Meanwhile, in another section of the battlefield Sailor Jupiter was keeping a constant stream of electricity on her enemies. The bodies of the youma were piled around her, black and burned from the high powered electric shocks.

"HA!" a male voice said as a spear lunged at her. She barely was able to jump away from it to see Nephrite bent in a lunge.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter called.

Nephrite twisted away from the attack and lunged again. Jupiter's eyes widen as the bloody spear protruded from her back.

On another front of the battlefield, youma stood in frozen blocks of ice, Sailor Mercury in their midst, visor across her eyes and harp in her hand. The soldier of ice was freezing everything that got within a three meter radius of her. However, her attack didn't extend above her.

Mercury moved just as the sword which would have pierced right through her came down, carried by Zoisite.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

A column of flame stood between Zoisite and the freezing water from Mercury's harp. When the water attack died down, Zoisite stood in the flames totally untouched. "Die princess of Mecury," he said before cutting her head off.

In another section of the battlefield, Sailor Venus stood with a beam sabor, a modified form of her "Crescent Beam", and a whip, a modified form of her "Venus Love Me Chain." She was covered in the blood of her enemies with a torn and ripped fuku. There was a reason Sailor Venus was the leader of the inner senshi, her ditzy blond exterior hid a tough and nearly unbeatable warrior.

"Well, Princess of Venus, how about a duel," Kunzite said, stepping from round the remains of Venus' latest opponent.

Venus didn't answer; she merely changed her stance and charge. Kunzite met her charge with one of his own, beam sword clashing against steel. A fire was lit in Venus' eyes that Kunzite would be hard pressed to extinguish. They broke apart, Venus flipping back into a new crouch, Kunzite raising his shield arm.

"Hu," Venus shifted her stance to launch herself at her opponent. Kunzite met her thrust with his shield, allowing the beam sword to fall harmlessly against it while spinning his whole body to bring up his sword. Venus saw to late as she brought down her whip; she froze mid strike as a blade impacted her side, cutting her in half. The whip and sabor both blinked out of existence as the fire in her eyes died.(1)

Sailor Uranus and Neptune stood back to back like always. In front of Uranus the ground jutted up at odd angles where her "World Shaking" had devastated the enemy ranks. In front of Neptune a swamp existed where the ground had soaked up the water to the form of causing a quagmire that youma were still stupidly falling into.

"This is it, Anat," Uranus said.

"I know, Sora, but we die as we live, together," Neptune said.

"How touching," Dendra Agate said.

"We'll be your final opponent," Turri Agate said.(2)

The two lunged together with their swords.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"WHAT?! NO! WE CAN'T DIE!" the twins yelled as the attacks hit.

Uranus and Neptune smiled to themselves as they crumpled, the attack draining the last of their energy from them.

**Hikawa Shrine—10,000 years later**

"Usagi-chan?" Rei asked concerned, the tears coming from her friend's eyes were not her crybaby "Rei's being mean" tears; no, these tears were the real kind. These were the kind her friend shed when someone died.

"Her memories of the Silver Millennium have fully awakened," Luna said.

"Oh princess," Setsuna said, gathering the other warrior into her arms.

"I keep seeing everyone die," she choked. "I hear her voice as she takes her own life and then I look around the battlefield and watch all my friends struck down. Then I kill myself."

"This was why I was for locking your memories," Setsuna said.

"But I needed them," she fingered her pendant .

"You've unlocked all of them?"

"Yes, it hurts so much, but there's hope that one day it won't hurt so much," she whispered.

"Could someone explain?"

"I'm sorry, everyone," she wiped her eyes on a handkerchief she pulled from her pocket. "Where's Mamoru?"

The way she addressed him was a clear give away that something was wrong, "He's out looking for you," Rei said.

"He needs to be here, this concerns him, too," she said.

"Has anyone heard from—" Mamoru paused mid-sentence as he saw the object of his inquiry being held by Setsuna. "USAKO!"

Usagi turned towards him, hand wrapped around the pendant, "We need to talk."

End Chapter

(1) In the Venus death scene I pay homage to one of my favorite fics, "Blood Moon" by Becca-oneechan. It was this fic that inspired me to use the "Crescent Beam" attack as a sword.

(2) The name Dendra Agate and Turri Agate come from two varieties of Agate called Dendritic and Turritella, at least according to Wikipedia those are two varieties of Agate. I'm not a geologist so I don't know the accuracy of this.

Next Chapter: For the Princess, to Sanq!: Mamoru gets yelled at, Minako has a secret, and is Relena the princess?


	6. For the Princess, to Sanq!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing and make no money off of this. I write for the enjoyment of the readers and myself.

Author's Note: Chapter 9 certainly didn't go the way I planned it and this fic took another unexpected turn, but my steam is back for writing this and I have plans. I still would like links to good Usa/Duo fics, but also, if it could be arranged, Usa/Haruka, Usa/Seiya, or Usa/Rei fics. I would also like Usa/Dark Kingdom King or Usa/Diamond fics. I have a taste for odd pairings...

Anyways, my thanks to Resuri, Silver Ame Tsukino, Serenity Maxwell, and DJFireHawk for reviewing or story alerting my fic.\

As always, please refer to chapter 1 if you are confused by Silver Millennium names.

_**From Destiny to Fate**_  
**Chapter 6: For the Princess, to Sanq!**

The senshi had all gathered in the room with the great fire in it. Mamoru was nervous, when a woman said, "We need to talk," it was never good. He hoped he hadn't done anything to hurt Usagi, if he had it had been unintentional.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, everyone," she began. "A few nights ago I had a nightmare. It was horrible, I saw you all die, except for Setsuna. Hotaru died when a roof collapsed, Rei died getting cleaved in half by a sword, Makoto died getting stabbed through with a spear, Ami died by beheading, Minako got sliced through the abdomen with a sword, Haruka and Michiru died together putting all their energy into one last attack, Mamoru died by a blast from the enemy, I died from putting the last of my energy into a spectacular attack, and Serenity committed suicide on her lover's sword. It was a dream of the Silver Millennium, only I wasn't Serenity, I was Sailor Moon, the eldest daughter of Queen Selenity, Hecate."

"I know why Setsuna never wanted me to remember all this, but I had to. Hecate's life was not the happy life Serenity led, she was a warrior who felt unloved and betrayed by her mother, yet on the advice from the one she loved she kept it bottled up inside."

"Usako..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT?!" Usagi shouted, tears in her eyes. "You belong with Serenity, and I'm not her, I belong with Thantos, but he is fighting a war."

Usagi broke down again, the other senshi didn't understand why she kept doing this, but Setsuna knew and at the questioning looks, as she gathered their leader into her arms again she said, "She has _all_ of her memories of the Silver Millennium, and they're like she actually lived them, not a movie she is seeing from the view of an observer."

Rei was the first to figure it out and gasped. "That's horrible."

"It is, but I wouldn't have it any other way, Rei," Usagi said. "I may cry now, but I deserve every ounce of pain I receive for the thoughts I had back then."

"No you don't," Setsuna said.

"You weren't the one who seriously thought of destroying everything when your younger sister received your birthright."

Minako gasped, "You are Hecate, aren't you?"

"Yes, younger sister," she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't understand from the beginning, but I've had a lot more time to deal with them then you did."

"You knew?"

Minako looked away and said, "You needed to remember for yourself so I never said anything, but when I first transformed everything flooded back. It was the hardest thing for me to do not to tell you that we we're sister, even when you thought you were Serenity."

"Sisters?"

"My father fell in love with Selenity and she with him and they had Serenity," Minako said.

"You both talk like it was your current family, not your past life," Ami commented.

"That's how it feels," Usagi said. "I don't feel like I'm a different person from Hecate, only that I've got new experiences to add to the old ones that just came back."

"This is probably hitting you harder than it did me, you were the last of us to die, after all," Minako said.

"So what does all this mean?" Makoto asked.

"I means that our hunt for the princess has started again," Luna said.

"Artemis, how are your memories, I had to correct Luna's," Usagi asked, regaining her composure again in a show of strength that awed Minako.

"Minako fixed mine already," Artemis said.

"And you didn't fix mine?" Luna asked.

"We were afraid that you'd tell Usagi the truth if you remembered," Artemis said. "It was hard enough for me when I thought of everything the same as you, to prevent Minako from spilling everything."

"You've lived with this so much longer than I have," Usagi said in awe to Minako.

"But you are doing so much better than I did," she said. "I refused to leave my room for a month after my first battle."

"I cheated, though," she said.

"Thantos," Minako whispered.

"He was there when I needed him the most," Usagi said.

"I'm still looking for Enyalius," she said.

"I have a feeling Thantos knows where he is and we'll bring him when the war is over."

"War, that's the second time you mentioned it," Haruka said.

"Thantos is a gundam pilot in this lifetime, I guess he got bored with the life of being a god," she said.

"Especially one that isn't worshipped anymore," Minako said.

Usagi explained more about her memories and apologized to Mamoru for her outburst, but he understood, she felt like she was the traitor with every moment she allowed him to believe her Serenity. Finally, after everyone got finished explaining the million dollar question came up, "Where's the silver crystal?"

"I sent it off to the true princess," Usagi said. "I wanted to make sure that we found her in this lifetime and we couldn't be fooled by trickery of someone pretending to be Serenity. The crystal will have dissolved into the princess's heart until her awakening, when she'd regain its powers."

"We'll just have to look for her," Michiru said.

"I think that's enough for now," Usagi said. "I'm tired and hungry and I'd like to sleep in my own bed."

"See you later," everyone said as Usagi left.

**Tsukino Residence—Juuban District—the next day**

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Usagi cracked one I open as her mother answered the phone. She had been allowed to sleep in undisturbed, Luna had even turned off her alarm, unless she had never turned it on. "Just a moment, I'll see if she's awake."

Her bedroom door opened and Ikuko looked in, "Usagi, there's a phone call for you. It's Miss Kaioh."

"Okay," Usagi said, "I'll get up." She was out of bed a few moments later feeling refreshed. Putting on her robe she went out to the hallway and picked up the phone, "Hello, Michiru?"

"Usagi, I'm so glad you're awake and home, you need to turn on the television. Relena Peacecraft is giving a speech, but it's the way she's dressed that you need to see."

"Okay, I'll do that, I'll call you back," she said hanging up. Going downstairs she turned the TV on and flipped the channels until she found one with the speech. She was speechless.

Relena Peacecraft was talking about pacifism and the rebirth of the Sanq Kingdom, but it wasn't the subject matter of the speech that got Usagi. It was Relena's outfit and hair. The princess of Sanq had on a long white gown that Usagi would have been a fool not to recognize. Her hair was also in a very familiar hairstyle of twin odango. "Usagi, why are you on TV?" Ikuko said looking between the young woman and her daughter as she came in.

"That isn't me, that Serenity," Usagi said. She picked up the phone and dialed Michiru.

**Hikawa Shrine—later that day**

"It's freaky," Usagi said. "It could be an imposter, but I have a feeling it's not. The problem is that she's the princess of Sanq, we couldn't expect her to drop everything and come to Tokyo."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"The few of us that can must go to Sanq to guard her," Michiru said. "I heard her school is looking for a new Physics, Phys. Ed., and Music teacher."

"I could go as a transfer student," Usagi said. "My parents are aware of me being Sailor Moon now, I explained to them yesterday."

"That would put four people there to protect her; the rest of you could stay here in case of trouble. And if we need you, you can Sailor Teleport if you have enough people."

"I'll go as the Physics teacher," Mamoru said. "That way Setsuna-san won't have to abandon the time gates."

"Haruka and I can go as the Phys. Ed. and Music teacher, and if you're parents are aware of the senshi, Hotaru could stay with them to be the fifth person for a sailor teleport."

"My mom misses Hotaru, she wishes some of ChibiUsa's friends would still come over," Usagi stated.

"Then that's settled," Setsuna said. "I'll prepare everything you'll need, while you four prepare to leave."

"What if we need them here?"

"I'll join them in Sanq and transport them through the time gates," she said.

The four leaving for Sanq gave their good-byes and took Hotaru with them to pack up her things.

**Tsukino home—Juuban district—Tokyo, Japan—later that day**

"Mom, I'm home," Usagi called.

"Welcome home, dear," Ikuko said. "Oh, who are these?"

"Mom, you already know Mamoru and Hotaru, these are Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna," Usagi introduced. "Mom, you remember I told you about being a senshi and how I believed I was Princess Serenity. Well we may have found the real princess; however, with her place in world politics we cannot expect her to drop everything and come to Tokyo so we could protect her. Mamoru, Michiru, Haruka, and I are planning to go to Sanq to watch over her and make sure she's safe. I'll be transferring to Sanq's private school which Mamoru, Michiru, and Haruka would be teaching at.

"Setsunan, Haruka, and Michiru, normally take care of Hotaru, but as Setsuna will be guarding the gates of time and Haruka and Michiru will be with Mamoru and me in Sanq we were all hoping that you would allow Hotaru to stay here."

"Of course, I miss having her around almost as much as I miss Chibi-Usa," Ikuko said.

"I must pack for my trip to Sanq," Usagi said, as she headed up the stairs.

"You'll make sure she studies and stays out of trouble, won't you?" Ikuko asked the two women and one man that was accompanying her daughter to Sanq.

"Of course," Michiru said. "Your daughter will be well taken care of. Please take care of Hotaru, as well."

"Make sure she rests often, she's not as frail as she was at one time, but she's not as strong as she'll have you believe," Haruka said.

"I'm ready," Usagi said, coming downstairs with a duffle bag and her school bag.

"Usagi, are you sure you have everything?" Ikuko asked.

"Yeah, senshi are blessed with subspace pockets which fit everything. I only have this bag for Luna," she said, opening the bag, which was already opened a bit, to show Luna.

"Let's go, everyone," Luna said.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: For Love and Justice: the gundam guys finally get a new teacher, Wufei vs. Usagi times 2, and the villains start to appear


	7. For Love and Justice

Disclaimer: This is monotonous... I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, common sense would tell you that.

Author's Note: Well, I certainly never expected this to come. This story to an unexpected twist. The twist starts here and keeps twisting itself around. It now looks like a pretzel.

Anyways, I would still like suggestions on the pairings I've been listing. Crossovers are also good, especially HP/SM or Labyrinth/SM, etc.

Thanks to Damia - Queen of Gypsi's, Resuri, Serenity Maxwell, Silver Ame Tsukino, and night-star-93 for reviews and/or favorites.

_**From Destiny to Fate**_**  
Chapter 7: For Love and Justice**

"Relena, there's some people here to see you," the secretary said, knocking on the office door.

"Thank you, Arina, you may show them in now," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," Arina said, shutting the door and turning to the three people who had come to apply for the teacher openings. "You may go in now, Miss Kaioh, Miss Ten'oh, and Mr. Chiba."

"Thank you, Miss Li," they said as they entered the office.

**Physics Classroom—Sanq Kingdom—an hour later**

"Man, why do we still have to go to this class when we don't even have a teacher," Duo complained.

"We need to pretend to be normal students, and we don't know when a new teacher will be hired," Quatre said.

"Hn," Heero grunted.

The five gundam pilots, in the guise of normal students, took their seats in the class, much to Duo's complaint. "Please be settled," their substitute said. "I won't be teaching today," she said, "I'm only here to introduce your new professor." The door opened to reveal a man with short cut black hair and dark blue eyes wearing a pair of black pants and a black shirt with an open lab coat. "Please welcome Professor Chiba as your new professor."

"It's a pleasure to teach you," he said. He wrote the kanji for his name on the board and said, "My name is Chiba Mamoru, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the class chorused back.

"I am not the only new person in this class," he said. "I would like to introduce a new student who will be joining your class for the remainder of the year. Please welcome Tsukino Usagi into your class."

Usagi entered and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, everyone."

Duo was struck speechless, what was Usagi doing here? He wasn't unhappy that she was, on the contrary, he was quite happy about it, but she had to have a purpose for being here.

"I do not know everyone, so how about Miss Tsukino take the open seat next to the young man with the brown braid," their professor said.

Duo was shocked, "ME?!"

Usagi smiled, "Thank you, Professor Chiba," and skipped over to her new seat; while, Mamoru thought about the mistake he had just made, 'She's going to be the death of me.'

Duo looked at the blond when she sat down next to him, "Usagi," he whispered, "what are you doing here?"

"I knew you'd be glad to see me," she whispered softly. "Actually, we didn't know you were here, we came because we think Miss Relena is Serenity."

"How many of you have come?"

"Professor Chiba is Tuxedo Kamen, the reincarnation of Prince Endymoin, and Professors Kaioh and Ten'oh, who are teaching music and Phys. Ed., are Neptune and Uranus," she whispered back. "The rest of the senshi are keeping an eye on Tokyo," she said.

"So does this mean we can go on a date?" Duo asked.

"Of course, idiot," she smiled.

**Gymnasium—Sanq Kingdom—end of school day**

"Isn't it odd how attached Duo has become to Miss Tsukino already?" Quatre asked.

"The idiot is probably pining for Hecate, their hairstyles are similar," Wufei answered.

"Similar or not, I feel a strange energy from Professor Chiba, Professor Kaioh, and her," Trowa said.

"They're reincarnations," Heero said.

"How do you know that, Heero?" Quatre asked.

"Hn," he grunted.

"Enough chit-chat students, I'm your new Phys. Ed. coach, Ten'oh Haruka," said the boyish looking blond woman.

"Nice to meet you," they chorused.

Trowa recognized the same energy from her that he recognized from Chiba, Kaioh, and Tsukino, "She's the same," he whispered.

Everyone was soon gathered around the track outside for a running test. "Everyone please take a partner to record your time. You'll be running around the track three times and average the time for each lap. Take turns so you do not tire yourself out and drink plenty of water."

Duo and Usagi had already decided to be partners and were preparing for the run when Wufei came up, "Who are you, woman?"

"Are you always so rude?" she asked.

"Don't mind, Fei, he's always like that," Duo said.

"Answer my question woman," Wufei said.

"I'll answer your question if you can beat my time around the track," Usagi said with a grin.

"You'll answer my question like it or not?"

"What, afraid you'll be beaten by a weak woman?" Usagi said, coolly.

"Hn, you could never beat me," Wufei said.

"How about we give it a shot, then, best of the averaged times," she said, "just so it'll be fear to you. Where's your partner?"

"Hn," Heero grunted behind her.

"Okay, Duo, I'm going first, if you don't mind," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said seriously, closing her eyes.

"Go!" Duo said.

Usagi and Wufei took off around the track. Usagi was not the best at physical sports, but when it came to running one could not find someone faster. All those years of trying to get to school on time insured that she was a top notch runner, Wufei was left in her dust on the first lap.

Duo and Heero took their turn after the two competitors, and Wufei vowed to beat her time the next time. "Ready?" Duo called, to the two as they prepared for their second run. He received two crisp nods. "GO!"

Usagi won again, but it was a much closer race with Wufei's time being only a second off of Usagi's. By the time it was their turn again the whole class was watching. Everyone had heard of the girl that had beaten Wufei twice now, and wanted to see what the final outcome was. All the girls were cheering for Usagi to show Wufei that women could do just as well, if not better than men, at things. Haruka decided to start this race as Heero and Duo prepared to time them.

"Ready?" Everyone hushed and watched the two runners. "Set?" Usagi and Wufei got ready for the push off, "GO!"

The two were off like a shot, tearing around the corner Wufei was out in the lead, but Usagi was close by. The next corner put Usagi in the lead, but it was a close race and as the two rounded the final bend they were neck and neck. Two students had stretched a ribbon across the finish line, and it was Wufei who broke it.

"You actually beat me at one of the races, I'm impressed," Usagi said. "Congratulations, but I won over all." She gave him a smile and walked over to Duo, "You ready for your final turn?"

Wufei was shocked, he had lost to a woman, a woman...

**Moon Kingdom—10,000 years ago**

"Come on, Nemesis," Nina said, "afraid you'll lose?"

"Hardly," the god said.

"He's just pissed because the mortal's saw him with his hair down and thought he was a she," Thantos said.

Hecate giggled with Nina, "Well Nem, you'll just have to show us you're not a woman."

"Stupid women," he said with a glare.

"I guess he's PMSing," Hecate said causing Nina to fall into a full out belly laugh.

"INJUSTICE WOMAN!" he said.

"You know, we have names. I'm Hecate, say it with me Heck-ah-tea," she said.

"You want a fight, woman, you have one," Nemesis yelled, pulling out his curved sword.

"FINALLY!" she shouted, pulling out her Kaleidomoon Scope. "Don't think I'll go easy on you, just because your ego has been wounded."

"HAH!" he shouted lunging. She met his lunge by bringing her weapon up and using her free hand to brace it. She slashed and pushed his sword out of the way before pushing forward to bring her weapon down.

"Ugh," he grunted, blocking her attack much the same way she had blocked his, but with his body twisted and hands gripping the hilt. She flipped back to land softly in a straight leg, straight back stance with the moon scope held vertical in front of her face. They had vastly different styles, his being similar to the styles favored by eastern society, hers in a western style, but in this they were matched.

"I'm not going to give up until I knock some sense into that stupid head of your's," Hecate said as they clashed, again.

"Grrr," he growled trying to push her back, only to find he was unable to. Her eyes met his and he realized, this woman was a worthy opponent, no, she wasn't just a woman. She was his best friend's true love, Hecate. "I concede this duel," he said with regret.

"Huh?" Hecate questioned.

"I'm not worthy of being your opponent," he said. "Until I can get over my own ego, I cannot be your opponent."

She smiled. "Realizing you have a battle ahead of you is half the battle."

**Track—Sanq Kingdom—10,000 years later**

Heero and Duo had just finished running their race, and he went over to Usagi. "I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but I guess I'm still not a worthy opponent for you," he said.

A smile lit her face, "You've improve greatly, Nemesis, but you're still fighting your own battle," she said with a smile.

He looked up at her, "So I guessed correctly."

"Yep! And that was the true challenge," she said.

"Nina?"

"For that information, you really will have to beat me at a race," she said with an evil grin.

"GAH!! INJUSTICE!" he started to chase Usagi around the track again.

"Why does that look familiar?" Duo asked the other three gundam pilots. Quatre just smiled, while Trowa shrugged and Heero "hn"ed.

**Library—Sanq Kingdom**

"I still don't get this," Usagi groaned, as she scratched her temple with the eraser of her pencil. Haruka had been serious about her studying or not getting supper. "I know, I'll go ask Mamoru for help." She packed up her bag and exited the library unknowing of the shadow that followed her.

Her walk towards the main office where Mamoru had told her he would be, got progressively more urgent. She sensed a dark power, and while she wasn't as good at sensing things as Rei was, she was the leader of the senshi for a reason. She could do all the things they could do; it just took her more time at doing some things than others. Her hand wrapped around the necklace as she came up to the office and took a peek through the window in the door.

Tuxedo Kamen was standing protectively in front of Relena, a monster stood in front of them, but with its back facing the window. "Right," she whispered. "Final Moon Power! Make-Up!"

The shadow's eyes widened, "Sailor Moon," it breathed.

Sailor Moon slid through one of the adjacent offices and out to the balcony by the window. "Hold it right there," she said, crouched in the open window, her crescent scythe cradled in her arms, braids flying behind her in the breeze. "I'm the sailor senshi of love and justice whose guardian planet is the moon, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"Who?" the monster said, turning around to see the sailor suited warrior sitting on the window seal cradling a wicked looking scythe.

"Are you deaf, monster?" she said. "Here, allow me to fix that, Lunar Divide!"

She thrust her scythe out in front of her and sliced it down through the air sending a wave of energy at the monster.

"WHAT?!" the monster said.

"You really are dumb, aren't you," Sailor Moon said. "Well, if you notice Exhibit A, you'll notice that you no longer have a hostage. So, I don't mind doing this," she leapt forward and brought her scythe down through the monster, destroying it. "To easy," she said.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen said.

Relena gasped, "Sailor Moon? Who are you?"

"You know the answer to that, Miss Relena, look in your deepest memories. Bye," she said, flipping out of the window.

"My deepest memories?" she said.

A flash of memory came of a young woman with two buns on top of her head and braided streamers saying, "Come on, Serenity-chan, we'll be late."

"I'm sorry, Hecate-chan," she whispered, not even realizing she had whispered out loud as she was trapped in the forces of her memory.

A voice, the young woman's, whispered through her head saying, "Awaken Princess."

She collapsed as a pain over took her, she wasn't aware of it, but a crescent moon had appeared on her brow and a beam of energy had enveloped her.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: In the Name of the Moon: Bad press for Sailor Moon, the mind of a rabbit, and the enemy knows Sailor Moon's identity?


	8. In the Name of the Moon

Disclaimer: yawn You know the score, I don't own either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I make no money off of this. Does anyone actually read these?

Author's Note: Chapter 11 is looking really good and it's not even complete yet. I had to start a new Word document for this story, chapters 1 through 10 are on one and 11 starts a new one.

Anyways, I usually give a shout out to everyone that reviewed and put this on their alerts, but you know who you are and you know I have much thanks to you. (Translation: I'm too lazy to look up everyone's name so I can spell them right :P)

_**From Destiny to Fate**_**  
Chapter 8: In the Name of the Moon**

"In the hands of its true user the phantom silver crystal will be reborn and refreshed. The power that I had borrowed from it will return to it and it will increase a dozen fold," Usagi said.

"I didn't know the individual user was so important," Duo said. The two of them were sitting in a restaurant discussing recent events together.

Since her encounter with Sailor Moon, Relena had been in a coma in the hospital. Some people were saying Sailor Moon had done it to her, but those that knew the senshi, knew she hadn't, at least not on purpose. The truth of the matter was, Relena's mind was in turmoil and Usagi was at a loss of what to do.

"It is. The silver crystal has an amazing store of energy within it, but it requires the high princess or the queen to release it to its full potential. When I used the silver crystal I used it as a power amplifier, I never released its true power. The crystal is not met to be used to its full power by anyone except the heir to the crown," she said. "I do not know why the Dark Kingdom wanted it; they would have never been able to use it without Serenity."

"Wow, and here I just thought you wanted a new figurehead," Duo said. "Perhaps if we entered her mind she'd wake up."

"They would never let me anywhere near her in my transformed state, they think I'm responsible for her condition," Usagi said.

"We'll have to use a little more magic than normal," Duo said, "but it can be done." He stood and placed some money on the table for their food and drink, "Come on, let's gather everyone and try."

"If you're so sure," Usagi said.

**Hospital—Sanq Kingdom**

_Ring Ring_

"Yuy," the cold, calculated voice of Heero Yuy answered. "Understood, mission accepted."

**Senshi residence—Sanq Kingdom**

Duo looked at the phone, his eyebrow twitching. "Mission accepted? Is that all he can say?"

Usagi giggled, "Enyalius sounds the same as normal."

"No," Duo said, sadly. "His mind has been corrupted; it'll take many years after this war to put him back in rights."

Usagi smiled sadly, "Don't worry, we'll help him."

"Thanks," he said. "We should get there soon; he'll have opened the path by the time we arrive."

"Okay," Tuxedo Kamen said, "transform."

"Final Moon Power! Make-Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power! Make-Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power! Make-Up!"

Three transformations later, Duo stood in a room with Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune.

**Hospital—Sanq Kingdom**

"Thanks, Heero," Duo said as they finished squeezing through the minute opening in the window.

"Yeah, thanks," Sailor Moon said.

"Sailors Uranus and Neptune, stay out here with Heero and guard us. While in her mind our bodies will be vulnerable to attack and possession. Make sure that doesn't happen."

Sailor Moon took off her wrist communicator, "Here, call the others if you need their help."

"Good luck, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Duo," the two outers said. They nodded before walking over to Relena's bed.

"Okay, join hands everyone," Duo said holding his hands out as he stood at the head of Relena's bed. Sailor Moon stood on the right side while Tuxedo Kamen took the left. "Okay, focus on me, and don't let go until I say so, keep your eyes on Relena."

Pluto had just been able to flash a pretty light on her garnet rod; Duo, however, was going in with them, and needed to focus better so they would be able to get out again when they found the problem and fixed it. A few seconds later the three crumpled over Relena.

"It's up to us to protect them," Uranus said, grasping the communicator.

**Relena's Mind—Ruins of the Moon Kingdom**

A light burst from Sailor Moon's necklace and her uniform turned into a dress. It was a floor length gown in silver with silvery crescent moons spotting her skirt. The collar was high and stiff done in a gold cloth that made her look like she had the sun behind her. A delicate bracelet hung on her wrist. Her braids, normally hanging to her waist, now trail out to the floor and were twice as heavy.

Glancing over she found Tuxedo Kamen had been shifted into his Prince Endymoin form and Duo looked dashing as Thantos in his formal robes of the deepest black.

"Why are we dressed like this?"

"We're in Serenity's mind, these must be the outfits she associates with us," Hecate said.

"We must find her," Endymoin said.

"Easier said than done," Thantos said.

"No, I think I know where to find her," Hecate said.

"Then lead on," Thantos said.

**Hospital—Sanq Kingdom**

The three left in the hospital looked worryingly at the four. They had not moved a single one of them from where they collapsed, only looked on and hoped for their success, and a speedy one at that.

They were unaware of the black energy beginning to seep into the room under the door.

**Relena's Mina—Ruins of the Moon Kingdom**

Lightning etched across the sky, accompanied by a distant, ominous roll of thunder. "We must find her before that storm hits," Thantos said.

"What happens when the storm hits?" Endymoin said.

Wind picked up, throwing Hecate's and Thantos' braids into their faces. "If that storm hits," Hecate answered, "we will all perish. It's her mind's natural defense against intruders manifested physically."

"And if we perish here," Thantos said, "our bodies will perish."

"Then let's move faster," Endymoin said running forward. The sounds of their footfalls echoed eerily with the thunder as the storm closed in. It was coming from all sides and the group figured that they'd find Relena at its center.

The group suddenly stopped as they reached a drop off and could see everything around them. The storm clouds rolling in, the broken ruins of the city and in the middle, the moon palace, were stretched out before them. A flash of light illuminated the palace and Hecate shouted, "THERE!" pointing to where the light was seen.

They leaped off the cliff, landing in a crouch, and took off at a run towards the ruins of the palace.

**Hospital—Sanq Kingdom**

"A youma?" Uranus questioned sharply, feeling the oppressive dark energy that had just entered the room. In truth, it had been seeping in for awhile; the senshi of Uranus, however, was the first to notice it.

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune said, pulling out her mirror and focusing the beam around the room. A shadowy figure appeared in the corner.

"Sailor senshi of the outer planet, muhuhu," the figure said, "you are already too late to save your dear princess."

Both turned around to see...

**Relena's Mind—Ruins of the Moon Kingdom**

The three burst into the palace to find the ballroom exactly as it had been before the Dark Kingdom's attack. In fact, it looked exactly how it had looked the day of the faithful presentation.

"Oh good, you're here," came a voice.

"SERENITY!" they turned to see the princess; however, her normally white dress was pitch black.

"Youma?" Hecate said.

"HAHAHA! Now I can have my vengeance on you, _dear older sister_," Serenity said, sneering the endearment.

"Serenity," Hecate said, before her eyes narrowed, "you think I'm powerless in my princess form?"

"You're in my mind, therefore, you are powerless," she said.

"That's where you're wrong; this isn't your mind monster! It belongs to that of my dear younger sister," Hecate said pulling the crescent scythe. "Serenity, please hear me. I'm so sorry for how I acted back in the past, allow me the chance to make up for it in the future."

The monster's dress turned white for a moment as Serenity begged, "Save me, Hecate."

"Right," Hecate said twirling the scythe. She held it in front of her, tip pointed down, before bringing it up so the staff was perpendicular to the ground. "LUNAR DIVIDE!" she screamed, thrusting the blade down to cut the air and stepping back.

"You attack your own sis—WHAT?!" Serenity fell to the ground as an evil black mist seeped out of her.

Thantos suddenly appeared right next to it and brought down his own scythe. "Enjoy your trip to hell, monster," he said as he cut a pocket in the very air before him, sucking the noxious black mist into a hell dimension.

Endymoin caught Serenity just as she was about to hit the ground, "Serenity, wake up, my love."

"Serenity," Hecate gasped as she rushed forward, dropping her scythe which dissolved into black pinpoints of energy. "Why is she still not waking up?"

"She was possessed by a monster, we have to awaken the silver crystal," Thantos said.

"How?" Hecate asked.

Endymoin, who was now cradling Serenity in his arms, leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, a tear escaping his eye. "Wake up, princess," he whispered.

As their lips parted a light overtook the both of them, wrapping them in a shrouded mist. Hecate stood next to Thantos, leaning against him, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, as tears came unbidden to her eyes. "Please wake up," she whispered.

When the light cleared, Serenity, again had the golden crescent moon glowing on her forehead, but this time her eyes were opened and in one hand rested the silver crystal, "Endymoin," she whispered bringing her other hand up to stroke his cheek.

He caught the hand in his and gave her a look filled with so much love and devotion, it nearly broke Hecate's heart. "Serenity," he whispered, as he pressed his lips against hers in another kiss.

When they parted she looked around and saw, "Hecate?"

"Little sister!" the elder shouted running over and pulling Serenity in her arms. "I'm so sorry for everything," she blathered, hugging her younger sister tightly as if letting go in the slightest would make her disappear, again.

"I'm not going anywhere, older sister, and you never had anything to apologize for," she said.

"Yes, I do; I was an evil, jealous bitch to you, and I'll spend the rest of my days making up for it," she said.

"Just having my big sister back is enough," she said.

"As much as I hate to interrupt, but we really should get back to our bodies. Serenity, wake up for real, soon, okay," Thantos said.

"Yes, we'll be waiting on the outside," Hecate said.

"We will see each other soon, my love," Endymoin said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

With that the three dissolved into pinpricks of light and floated away.

**Hospital—Sanq Kingdom**

"WHAT?! Tsukino Usagi is not the princess?" the shadowed man yelled.

"What?" Uranus and Neptune said together as they turned back from the black mist covering Serenity. They couldn't do anything about that; it was up to Duo, Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Kamen.

"He knows Sailor Moon's identity, we must stop him," Uranus said. She drew the Space Sword from her subspace and slashed it at the enemy saying, "Space Sword Buster!"

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune followed soon after. The two outers knew it was unlikely that they would defeat this enemy, but they could at least hold it there until Sailor Moon could defeat him.

"World Shaking!" Uranus called.

Heero pulled a sword out of his own subspace and silently leapt at the enemy slashing it in half, though that didn't even phase the magical enemy.

"Dark Fury!" a shout behind them caused the two senshi and one god to dive to the ground as Sailor Moon's attack flew over their heads and dusted the enemy. Breathing heavily she collapsed into Duo's waiting arms, she was exhausted, all that crying plus too battles, even if they were short, had taken a lot out of her. Not to mention the transporting in and out of her younger sister's mind, which had taken a lot out of Duo, too, causing the god and goddess to collapse to the ground together.

"Sailor Moon!" Neptune and Uranus said together as Usagi lost her transformation.

"I think I'll just take a quick nap," she said, closing her eyes.

A groan alerted the startled senshi to the figure on the bed, Relena was waking up, the mission had been successful. Blue eyes opened to see, "Heero?"

"Hn," certain of her wellbeing he backed off into a corner to keep an eye on the situation.

"Princess?" Haruka and Michiru asked together after dropping their transformation.

"Yes," she said quietly, looking at the two senshi. "Uranus...and Neptune, too.Where are the rest of the senshi?"

"It's a long story," Michiru said, "and I think the one that should explain it to you is Usagi, but she passed out soon after returning. We were in the middle of a battle out here and she ended the fight for us."

"I'm glad that no one was hurt," Relena replied. "Endymoin?" she looked around, before spotting him slumped into the chair next to her.

He gave her a weak smile and said, "I'm glad you remember me, Princess."

"How many times must I ask you to call me by my name?"

"As many as my subjects are numerous," he answered the same as he had in the Silver Millennium.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Too Clichéd?: People go out on dates and remember their first dates in the past, a youma attacks, and someone's secret identity is revealed.


	9. Too Clichéd?

Disclaimer: Really, after eight times you'd think it would be common knowledge, but I still have to cover my backside. I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, the fact I post this on a fan fiction site, should make this obvious.

Author's Note: Well, I made a version of Sailor Moon's Final Form...Of course, the fact I drew it means it's crap. But, I figure it would make visualizing it easier. There will be more drawings coming...  
s6./albums/y225/AnimeMonster/?actionview¤tFinalForm3.jpg;  
If the URL doesn't show up, tell me and I'll edit this chapter.

My thanks as always to those that review.

_**From Destiny to Fate  
**_**Chapter 9: Too Clichéd?**

The girl in the mirror adjusted her dress, pulling the fabric until it no longer bunched under her arms or around her hips. It was a pretty dress of pale pink in a princess cut with a white beaded belt at the waist and silver sequences around the low cut collar. The collar dipped in a "V" shape from her collar bone down to the point where one could just see cleavage. The skirt of the dress was so long it nearly brushed the ground with an uneven pleated look that gave it some style. It was sleeveless leaving her arms bare if not for the long, white, elbow length gloves that she wore.

She sat down at her vanity and picked up her hairbrush which she used to meticulously brush the white blond strands of her curly hair. She parted it and put it up in a familiar style that resembled odango buns with streamers. Carefully she braided the right streamer until it hung to her waist where she secured it with a silver clip; she than repeated the process with the other side. Looking at herself in the mirror the blue eyed girl fixed her bangs and decided on a little lipstick and glitter eye shadow. The pale pink lipstick made her lips shine and the glitter made her eyes sparkle. As a finishing touch she secured her necklace around her neck.

**Elsewhere in Sanq Kingdom**

"Ties are such a pain in the neck," the brown haired man said as he adjusted it in the mirror one more time. His long hair was spilling down his back in waves and curls rather than in his neat braid like normal. Carefully he wound each strand of hair over and under in a familiar dance of fingers and hair to form a waist length braid that hung perfectly down the center of his back.

He picked up his watch and checked the time; if he didn't hurry he wouldn't make it in time. Whoever said guys take less time to get ready for dates than girls had never met him. He picked up his coat and put it on. He had wanted to go to dinner and a movie at the mall, but Quatre had convinced him to romance her. Checking that he had his wallet and keys, he took one last look in the mirror.

**Another Location, Sanq Kingdom**

Combing his hair one last time he exited his bedroom and smiled at the woman across from him. "Don't kill him, Usagi-chan," he said with a smile.

"Likewise, Mamoru-kun," she said.

**Peacecraft Hall, Sanq Kingdom**

"Lady Relena!" handmaidens turned every which way trying to prepare their lady for her date. The new hairstyle she insisted on wearing made it even tougher. Lady Relena used to wear a simple straight hair style with two locks of hair on either side of her head braided and the braids brought together in the back. Now she wore a hairstyle similar to her classmate Tsukino-san, except without the braids, thankfully. However, none of the handmaidens had yet to perfect putting their lady's hair in this style.

She was wearing a white dress with gold rings at the top and puffy pink sleeves, she looked like some ethereal princess from the moon.

_Ring Ring_

The door charm went off and Pargan (1) answered the door and invited the young man on the other side in. He was older than Relena, but he carried himself as a prince and perhaps met that Relena was finally willing to date to the standards required of her. He wore a black tux with a single red rose in his hand. He had black hair and blue eyes and when he introduced himself, spoke with a slight Japanese accent.

**Senshi's House, Sanq Kingdom**

_Ring Ring_

He was nervous, he knew that Uranus was a very protective woman and would probably threaten him as badly as her father. He was a god, yet he was afraid. He was so glad when the door opened to reveal the pretty and calmer Kaioh Michiru; he breathed a sigh of relief making her giggle. "Were' you worried I would be Haruka?"

"Yes," he said.

"She's in the living room, come," Michiru said. His nerves hit him again as he entered the living room to see Ten'oh Haruka sitting on the sofa, but she just gave him a look. She sized him up and deemed him worthy, much to his surprise.

"Treat her well and I won't have to turn you into a dead god of death," she said.

"I will," he said. A giggle behind him made him turn around to see a vision in pale pink. He decided in that instant that Quatre's idea to "romance" Tsukino Usagi was worth even the aggravating tie. "Wow..."

She smiled, "Is that all you can say, Duo?"

He blinked when she said his name and said, "You look beautiful and gorgeous and pretty and sexy and beautiful and are you sure I'm allowed to date you?"

"You said beautiful twice, and yes, I'm sure, handsome," she said.

"I did?" she nodded and he blushed. "I can't say it enough, then." He offered his arm, "Are you ready?"

"Let's go," she said.

**Moon Kingdom—10,000 Years Ago**

Music filled the grand hall of the beautiful lunar palace with couples dancing to its rhythmic waltz. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, over and over again they turned as gracefully as they would in a music box. Gold and diamond chandeliers cast sparkling white light over the ball. It was a beautiful and peaceful time under the protection of seven sailor senshi and the phantom silver crystal.

"Announcing the god, Thantos, and his date, the lady Hecate," a royal Paige announced.

Couples turned to look and gaze upon the elder of the two lunar princesses. Sailor Moon, herself, in royal dress, being escorted by none other than the god of death, was a sight to behold. Hecate was beautiful with her hair in a modified version of the royal style and on the arm of the long haired, handsome god of death. Men and women were jealous of the couple, but none dear say a word.

"Hecate, may I have this dance?"

"Of course, Thantos," she said putting a gloved hand in his.

**Sanq Kingdom—10,000 Years Later**

"Do you remember our first date?" Duo asked her.

"Yes, the ball was gorgeous and you danced so gracefully," she said.

"I seem to recall a certain lunar princess who stood on my toes," he teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him and was about to say something when he kissed her, silencing anything she was going to say. "But I don't mind."

The two gazed into each other's eyes on another dance floor thousands of years away from their first date. "Even 10,000 years hasn't taught me how to dance," she confessed.

"That's okay," he said. He held out his hand and like 10,000 years never happened, Usagi placed her's in his and they danced.

**Moon Kingdom—10,000 Years Ago**

"ENDYMOIN!" the young woman shouted from the balcony.

"Serenity," he breathed out staring up at her. The light reflected off of earth made her glow and her jewelry sparkle. "You shouldn't be out here."

"I wanted to see you again," she said.

"We can't, it's forbidden. I shouldn't even be at the lunar palace, but I had to give warning."

"What warning?"

"The sun spots are a warning of a great and terrible force known as Metalia who has taken control of earth. She plans on attacking the moon with her servant, Beryl."

"The moon is the safest place, though," she said.

"They've got numbers," he said.

"YOU!" a guard shouted.

"Good-bye, Serenity!" he shouted as he ran off.

The moon princess collapsed to the ground looking up at the moon's sister world. "And I wanted to invite him to my birthday party," she whispered to the night sky.

**Sanq Kingdom—10,000 Years Later**

"We finally get to go on a date," Mamoru said.

"Yes," she said with a smile as they entered the gymnasium in which the school-wide dance was being held.

In a dark corner a male figure stood looking at the pair, "He said Chiba Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen." An evil glint touched his blue eyes as he thrust out his hand. Black energy flowed out and on to the dance floor, searching for something.

A young man with glasses and greasy hair stood in the corner. He was the classic geeky and no girl was will to be seen dancing with him because, unlike some, he was a lecherous pimple-faced jerk. It was he that the black energy infected.

The man in the shadowed corner grinned. 'Youma Hitosama, kill Chiba Mamoru and his date!' he communicated telepathically. (2)

"HITOSAMA!" the youma screamed out as the man transformed. The youma was male that could only be described as a pink caveman in a purple and black leopard print loincloth.

"RELENA! RUN!" Mamoru shouted as he pulled out his rose and changed into Tuxedo Kamen. "GET SAILOR MOON!"

He didn't care that all the students had just seen his transformation, protecting Relena was more important.

The youma ran forward and Tuxedo Kamen threw a volley of red roses at him. Relena took his advice and ran from the hall, pulling out her cell phone as she ran. Usagi, Haruka, and Michiru had all given her their cell phone numbers in case she was in danger, "It's our duty to protect you, Miss Relena," they had said.

She was happy they didn't call her Lady Relena; that was all she needed, more people calling her that. She didn't need them to protect her, she didn't want them hurt, especially not Mamoru or Usagi, but to protect Mamoru she needed Usagi.

"Hello?" Usagi said in her ear.

"Mamoru and I are under attack by a youma, please help," she said.

"Right, I'll be right there," she said.

**Dance Hall—Sanq Kingdom**

"We have to go, there's a youma attack," Usagi told Duo coming back from the restroom.

"Let's go," he said.

"Final Moon Power! Make-Up!" Usagi shouted, transforming into Sailor Moon.

Her pendant emitted a light that landed on Duo covering him in the magical disquise of the Sailor Senshi transformation; it further gave him a mask. Pulling out his scythe, he said, "Hurry, we'll take an inter-dimensional short-cut." He used his scythe to rip the very fabric of the space time continuum to jump through to the school hall where the dance was being held.

**School Hall—Sanq Kingdom**

Tuxedo Kamen was being backed into a corner, he attacked with all his might, slamming his cane hard against the youma. Children screamed and ran as their professor who had been dancing with the Sanq princess fought the monster.

"LUNAR DIVIDE!" a crescent beam of energy slammed into the youma, tossing the unconscious geek away.

"SAILOR MOON!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted.

"Sailor Moon, drats," the man in the shadow cursed. "YOUMA HITOSAMA YOUR NEW TARGET IS SAILOR MOON!" he shouted, well aware that they could hear him.

"That voice," Sailor Moon whispered, turning towards the corner. "JADEITE!"

"Hahaha, Sailor Moon, now, you shall experience what I experienced after our last encounter!"

The youma slammed into her sending her skyrocketing back into the wall. "AHHH!" she screamed in pain.

"SAILOR MOON!" three voices shouted, as Relena ran back into the hall.

"RELENA, GET OUT OF HERE!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

Duo ran in front of the youma, scythe held at the ready, blocking it from Sailor Moon. The youma ran forward, heedless of the scythe; it was fast and managed to get under Duo's guard, throwing him into Tuxedo Mask and both of them into the wall. Mamoru's transformation fell as he fell unconscious from the blow to the head.

"MAMORU!" Relena shouted, running to them. The youma ran forward towards Sailor Moon who held her Crescent Scythe, determination in her eyes.

"It'll take a lot more than a simple youma to defeat me, Jadeite," she said. "DARK FURY!" The attack slammed into the youma, destroying it.

Jadeite appeared floating in mid air, "You haven't seen the last of me, Sailor Moon."

He disappeared, and she ran towards her friends. "Mamoru! MAMORU!" Relena was shouting.

"Calm down, Relena," Duo said, "he's only unconscious."

Sailor Moon bent down, "This isn't good; they know who he is now. Sailor Pluto, is there anything we can do?"

"No, Sailor Moon," the time senshi said, appearing. "To many people saw to rearrange their memories, someone may escape and then that one person could awaken the memories in the others."

"Shit," she summed up. They were in trouble. With one of her allies revealed to the world, how long would it be before they were all found out? How long would it be before they couldn't even walk down the street anymore? How long?

End Chapter

(1) I can't remember the name of Relena's butler and driver. I believe, though, it's either Pegan or Pargan, I decided on the latter. If someone knows with certainty, please tell me and I'll update the chapter with the change.

(2) Hitosama is a play of words. According to it means "other people, another" in Japanese. Hitosashi, according to the same site, means "a dance" in Japanese.

Next Chapter: Burning Rage: Time to touch base with the inners, a power-up, and another identity revealed.


	10. Burning Rage

Disclaimer: yawn You know the drill by now, refer to previous chapters if you're uncertain.

Author's Note: Sorry for the relatively long time between chapters. I just finished chapter 11, and that was what I was waiting on before posting chapter 10. Well I did some planning, if everything goes well I'll have this story done before the end of the summer...if I can stick with the writing. As it currently looks with my plan I'm looking at 18 chapters (including those finished) and an epilogue. I actually have the epilogue and the end already planned. So unless this story throws me another curve ball, I'm past the half-way point.

Another thing, if you want to ask me questions about anything in the story, go ahead. I may or may not answer them, but if you feel the need, go ahead. I love hearing the reviews, and as you know, I reply to them.

Other things in the works, I'm actually going to be starting a new story soon, I have two new fics currently on my computer that I'm writing, I just don't know which one to do. Both are Harry Potter/X-Men crossovers, one I have no idea where it's going that just started flowing from my fingertips today (and nearly prevented me from updating this), the other I have three pages in my notebook devoted to planning (it'll actually be a series). Depending if I can figure out where I truly want to start with the second or if I finally figure out where the first is going, I'll be posting one of them soon. So, if you like those types of stories, keep checking for them.

Thanks to everyone who reviews or adds this to alerts/favorites/C2s (you don't have to ask, but I would like to know).

_**From Destiny to Fate  
**_**Chapter 10: Burning Rage**

"Jadeite knows my identity," Usagi said, "as well as the identities of Mercury and Mars."

"Are you sure he's the same Jadeite?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, he's changed clothes and cleaned up, but he's the same."

"What can we do?" Haruka asked.

"Be on our guard at all times, this means we need to take guard shifts in the night," she said.

"And we should warn the others," Michiru said

"I'll call Rei," Usagi said going to the phone.

**Hikawa Shrine—Juuban District, Tokyo, Japan**

_Ring Ring_

"Hello, Hikawa Shrine, Hino Rei speaking," she said.

"Rei, has there been any attacks in Juuban recently?"

"No, why?"

"Maybe it's just here than," she said. She paused before continuing, "Have you been sensing anything, having weird dreams, anything?"

"No, again, why?"

"You need to be on your guard, everyone needs to be on their guard," she said. "Jadeite is back."

"No," Rei said.

"Yes, I saw him with my own eyes," Usagi said.

"I'll do a fire-reading and call back after I warn everyone to be on their guard," she said.

"Thank you," Usagi said.

**Dark Kingdom—Secret Location**

"You let her see you," the male voice said.

"My apologies, my lord," Jadeite said to the shadowed figure on the throne. He had been ever so surprised when he had been awoken from his eternal sleep many years earlier. He had been even more surprised that Beryl was gone and Sailor Moon had killed her. He had given all the information he had to the one who had awakened him, including the identities of Sailors Moon, Mars, and Mercury. His savior had been very pleased with that information and set him the task of finding the other senshi's identities.

Apparently, there were now a lot more senshi than when he had been placed in eternal sleep. Jupiter and Venus had appeared and then Sailor Moon turned out to be the princess. Then he had heard rumor of older senshi, but no one had seen them. It was his job to find their identities, but he was supposed to remain hidden.

"Do you have a new plan for destroying Endymoin or finding the senshi?"

"Yes, my lord," Jadeite said. "My youma is already looking for Chiba Mamoru, whom I've confirmed is Tuxedo Kamen." Jadeite paused for a moment, debating whether or not to say something and decided for it, "My lord, may I ask why we are not attacking the much weaker senshi in Tokyo? The fire-wielder, Mars, can see into the future, and I have no doubt she's already working on finding out our plans."

"Hm...Change your plans, I want Hino Rei dead," the male said.

"Yes, my lord," Jadeite said with a bow. "I have just the youma to help me."

**Hikawa Shrine—Juuban Section of Tokyo, Japan**

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen, ha!" Rei chanted where she sat before the great fire. An image of Jadeite was in her head. She didn't know what she was going to see, but the great fire going out was not a good thing. She stood fast looking at the fire in horror, putting her fist to her mouth she bit on her thumb. This was bad.

**Senshi House—Sanq Kingdom**

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello, you've reached the answering machine for Chiba Mamoru, Ten'oh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, and Tsukino Usagi, we cannot come to the phone right now so please leave a message at the beep," Usagi's voice said.

_Beeeeeep!_

"Usagi, its Rei. Call me when you get this message," Rei's voice rang out through the empty house. "I hope nothing's happened, but I have a bad feeling. The fire went out when I asked about Jadeite. I hope to talk to you la—" Rei's voice was suddenly cut off by the evil laugh of Jadeite.

"Hino Rei, prepare to die!" The speakers picked up a clatter and continued to record the sounds of the fight at the Hikawa Shrine.

**Mall—Sanq Kingdom**

"Should we even be here with the danger that we're all in?" Michiru asked.

"Usagi told us to have some fun while we still had a chance," Haruka said. "And I want to take you out on a date."  
Michiru blushed. While the two were a couple, they never used words like date or anything. "Well, there is a movie I want to see at the Cineplex."

"Okay, and afterwards we could go to that nice Italian restaurant," Haruka replied.

Michiru smiled up at her girlfriend, "I'm so lucky to have you, Haruka."

**Hikawa Shrine—Juuban Section of Tokyo, Japan**

"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!" Rei shouted, easily completing her transformation into Sailor Mars. She was outside in the middle of the busy shrine, everyone saw her transform.

"Youma Akawaturubo, kill Sailor Mars!" (1)

"AKAWATURUBO!" the youma shouted coming out of the nearby pond in a waterspout. She looked like a giant humanized catfish. Her body was slim and covered in orange and white scales. She also had huge whiskers that made her look like she had a diabolical mustache. Her hair looked like fins, as did her arms. Her legs were shaped like a fish's tail.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Rei shouted drawing her Mars Arrow back.

The youma just laughed, creating a wall of water around itself. Rei was shocked and saw something she hadn't expected. She had a flashback to her own death in the Silver Millennium.

**Mall—Sanq Kingdom**

Haruka and Michiru exited the theater after the movie. "That was so amazing, it had good music, auto racing, and romance without being geared towards men."

"I liked it, too," Michiru said to her girlfriend who was acting like their younger friend who was more likely to gush.

Haruka cleared her throat and blushed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Michiru said.

"Do you want to eat now?"

"Yes, I'm hungry," she said.

**Hikawa Shrine—Juuban Section of Tokyo, Japan**

"NOT THIS TIME!" She shouted feeling the power from the flame that had suddenly surrounded her. "MARS FINAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

The change was subtle, her skirt was a darker red and both bows were purple. She was also missing her tiara, the symbol of Mars glowed brightly on her forehead. "RAGING INFERNO!" she shouted. Fire sprang up around her and the smell of burning wood permeated the air. As gentle as possible she blew a thin stream of air at the youma and Jedeite; the latter just barely dodged the flames while the former attempted her water trick again. The flames seemed to just fuel the flames as they turned the water quickly to steam and enveloped the youma turning it into charbroiled fish.

"DAMN!" Jedeite said and teleported away, there was no way he was going to go up against a supercharged Sailor Mars.

A cheer erupted from the far end of the shrine and Sailor Mars turned to see all the people who had seen her transformation and the battle with the youma. "REI! REI! REI!" they chanted. Her secret identity was no longer a secret, and she knew it would be on the evening news as she saw a pair of tourist with a video camera had filmed the whole thing.

**Mall—Sanq Kingdom**

"I'm surprised we managed to get to the end of our date without being called away on senshi business," Haruka said.

"The sea was stormy, though, but far away," Michiru said.

"Something happened in Tokyo?"

"Most likely," she replied. "However, Sailor Pluto did not come and get us so it was nothing serious."

"Or maybe she just to Sailor Moon to finish it off," Haruka said.

The two got into Haruka's car and drove home. Opening the door they saw the message light blinking on the answering machine.

"Oh, that has to be Rei's reply," Michiru said going over and pressing play.

**Gundam Boy's House—Sanq Kingdom**

"Breaking News now from Tokyo," the news anchor said, suddenly breaking into the movie that Usagi had been watching with Duo.

The other four gundam pilots entered the living room at the announcement.

"This video was delivered to the news station just a half hour ago by a pair of tourists at the Hikawa Shrine," Usagi gasped at that. "This video clearly shows a Hino Rei becoming Sailor Mars."

"What is the enemy's purpose? To kill us or expose us?"

"Presumably to kill you," Heero said.

"However," Trowa continued, "the sailor senshi seem to be stronger than the enemy expected."

The phone in Usagi's pocket rang, "Hello?"

"Usagi, Rei—"

"I know, her identity was revealed and recorded. The world now knows that Hino Rei is Sailor Mars and Chiba Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask. I'm going to call her now," Usagi said.

"Okay, be careful, Usagi," Michiru said.

"You too, Michiru," she said and hung up.

**Hikawa Shrine—Juuban Section of Tokyo, Japan**

It was all she could do to hide in the house and hope they went away, she couldn't go outside without people wanting her to sign autographs or help them with such menial tasks like lighting pilot lights. She tried to tell them that her weakest powered attack would light their entire house on fire, but they still bothered her. Others were trying to get her to reveal the other senshi, which she outright refused to do. She had communicated to them through her communicator to stay away for awhile lest their identity is revealed, too. She also warned Ami to stay with the other senshi as Jadeite was their enemy.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello, you've reached the Hikawa Shrine, we're unable to answer the phone right now, please leave a message at the beep."

_BEEEEEEEP!_

"Rei—" Usagi's voice came out of the speakers, but it was picked up by Rei.

"Usagi, sorry I didn't pick up immediately, we're screening our calls," Rei said.

"I understand," Usagi said. "So things are bad there?"

"Yeah, I can't go outside. I've called off school and barricaded myself into my room."

"I know your phone has been busy, I've tried calling multiple times; it has been busy, though."

"I'm sorry," Rei said. "Grandpa's tried telling the reporters and everyone not to call unless its shrine related business as it blocks are phone line for important calls."

"I understand," Usagi said. "The worst of it is that Sailor Pluto tells me we won't be able to erase memories."

"I remember, now," Rei said. "Yuuichirou was heartbroken, but upon realization that I was the reincarnation of a long dead princess, decided I was out of his league. He's now like an older brother, and I think we're both more comfortable. I wonder where Nemesis is, though."

"I'm sure that where ever he is; he has not given up on finding you," Usagi said.

"What do you know that you aren't telling me," Rei said.

"Am I really that transparent?" she said.

"Yes," Rei said.

"Well, what makes you think I'll tell you?"

"You wouldn't withhold information from me in my trial of trial, would you?"

Usagi sighed, "I can't tell you now, but I will soon, just know that he's alive and well, and when I first interacted with him after he ascertained my identity he asked after you, Nina."

Rei smiled, "Tell him I love him and can't wait to see him again for the first time."

"Will do," she said. "Anyways, I better go, I have a trying day at school tomorrow. You see, it's been revealed that I live in the same house as Tuxedo Kamen who happens to be my Physics teacher."

"Oh, was she the princess?"

"Yes, Relena is Serenity."

"Well, even though the enemy is revealing us, at least, we don't have to worry about finding the princess," Rei said.

"Take care and be careful, no sacrifices," Usagi said.

"You too, Usagi," Rei said, hanging up.

**Gundam House—Sanq Kingdom**

"She says she loves you and can't wait until she sees you again for the first time," Usagi said coming back into the living room.

"How is she holding up," Quatre asked concerned.

"As well as can be expected," she said. "She's called off school and is staying inside, apparently things are more hectic for her as she actually defeated the youma in front of eye witnesses and they filmed it."

"What do you think this means?" Trowa asked, seeing the expression on her face, an expression that said she could see something coming and wasn't sure what to think.

"It may be nothing, but I've been following astronomical charts for a while now. There's a solar eclipse coming in a few months during a full moon; however, what's more amazing is, that during the eclipse every planet in the solar system will be inline and in order from Mercury to Pluto."

"That can't be coincidence," Duo said.

"I don't think it is..."

End Chapter

(1) Akawaturubo is a bad Japanese pronounciation of two latin words put together. Akawa is Aqua (water) and Turubo is turbo (hurricane/tornado).

Next Chapter: Deep in the Oubliette: a shout-out to _Labyrinth_ fans, the war makes itself known (finally), and something dies


End file.
